


What is a Mother?

by Vampirelady93



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kingdom Hearts References, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirelady93/pseuds/Vampirelady93
Summary: Axel is act like a mother so much when he was busy missions and making breakfast in early, taking care of them so much for long times ago. The Organization groups want him be their adoption or foster mother now! What Axel do it? Who is the Father?





	1. Chapter 1

Axel walking to the hall and yawns loudly for been tired so much from his missions "I'm so tired for being busy.. It's time for cook breakfast now early." He walk to the kitchen rooms as he made some bacon and pancakes in 45 minute later when them get there in the diving rooms but them look tired so much with their sleepy eyes

Xemnas yawns loudly as get sit on the seat and drink his cup of coffee "So early morning... " He rubbing his eyes and getting sleepy but kept drink his coffees

Saix scratch his head and mutter in bad mood when he was woken up by Demyx shouted in his song morning "I want to kill him... I want to kill him... I want to kill him... I want to kill him..." he whisper in low tones as staring at the blonde whines in fears he can feel it

Demyx whines as hugged Xigbar's arms "Wahhh! He was about killing me! WAHH!"

He grinned it as drink his coffees "It's your fault for start song in morning to woke us in early morning, but Axel is lucky for making breakfast in morning."

Luxord smirked it as drink his cup of coffee "Look like Axel be 'Mother' or 'wife'~" Everyone surprised in widen eyes as them look at the blonde gamer

"That's it! That's why Axel care take of us all times!"  
"He is really good mother to help us how to learn about something!"  
"Axel is act like a mother for making us calm down!"  
"He is like wifehouse for clean so much!"  
"He's better cook like warriors!~"  
"He's great man as act like husband!"  
"What's a mother?"

Everyone look at the two teenage confused for not understand about that word 'Mother'

Saix cough in amen "A Mother as their own nickname for help how the child grow up and act like overprotective for not let anyone hurt her own child, she cook three times breakfast and lunch, dinner. and she teach her child how about everything and calm down with her child she can understand it, she kiss... *Amen* their cheeks for feeling better. That's all mother doing it."

Roxas look at his best friend after look at Saix "That's sound like Axel so much!"

Xion nodded but they didn't see her face when she wear her hood in shadow face "Yeah! Axel's so much like Mother for teaching us how do it, He talk about something when he explained us so much!"

Xemans grinned it as get an ideas "Hmmm~ Axel is Number 8 as he is joined us for ten years ago as he did good job for his missions all times, Right, Xigbar?"

The gumman chuckled it "Yes, Axel is so lucky boy for been work hard, Let's go to call him be Mother or Mom now, Everyone!~"

Axel didn't hear it as sing something after he get finished now when he look around at them but blink in confused "H- huh?"

Everyone grinned in happily as say "THANK YOU, MOM/MOTHER/MOMMA~~~!" Axel get blushes in darkly face just now

"W-what the h-... W-why you did call me?!" He blush in embarrassed now front of them but shouted it "GO BACK TO SIT ON YOUR SEAT AND EAT YOUR FOOD AFTER YOU GET READY FOR YOUR MISSIONS WHEN YOUR FATHER WILL GET PISSED OFF!" He didn't know Saix was there with them but Saix smirked in happily

"Yeah, Get ready soon when you get finished. I'm your father now~"

Xigbar didn't stop laughter so much as rolling on the ground, Xemnas chuckles softly and read his paperwork now

Axel didn't stop blushing red and walk away from the kitchen rooms and mutter in word them didn't hear it.

XD Axel is like a Mother so much when he was busy missions for ten years ago!

Please reviews!~


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas chatting with Xion at the tower clock as they talking about something from Axel was busy in the missions last weeks ago, but he think about something as 'mother' like that them never had it before

Roxas look at his best friend "Hey, I was thinking about something from Axel act like a mother when he was joined it for nine or ten years ago, right? Maybe we'll talk to Xemnas about his story we want to know."

Xion hold her chins and think about something "Hmm, You're right. We've never knew what a mother, but maybe Saix said a Mother is her nickname. I guess you right. Let's go talk to him."

The teenage nodded it after them the dark portal to went into the office rooms, The superior was about picked the newspaper but felt someone come to the office rooms "Hm? Yes, Number XIII and Number XIV?"

Roxas look at Xion nodded it as look up at the sliver man "We want to know about Number VIII's story as how he act like a mother in the past before like that, Lord Xemnas?"

Xemnas blink in surprised at his questions was point he never knew it but he think about something remember it when Axel was rejoined in ten years ago he saw last times "Hmm, He was about same your age, but more older than you. He is really silly but very smarter for making cook to teach how Number III do cook, He was pretty hard work for laundry rooms. I don't mind he did work really great for everything he was act like a mother or leader I thought it. "

The gunmun just come out of nowhere and grinned it "He was great worker at leader when he was 17 years old as he teaching the groups do fight in training rooms for them can control their powers and cook breakfast and dinner for sometime when he can share it, but he know everyone getting tired from the missions. That's why Axel has break time for nap six times as he was busy so much for helped us in ten years ago. Ah~! Axel can control Saix was anger when he was tired to kill Demyx did trouble something when he was rejoined it for 50 TIMES he failed it as he was pretty lazy. He can really take care of us when we has some weak or trouble hurt from the enemy."

Roxas and Xion gasp in surprised at listened them talk about something did really good job for how Axel act like a true mother "REALLY!? WE WANT TO BE LIKE AXEL!"

Xemnas chuckled softly and look at Xigbar and grinned it "Didn't you remember that day, Xigbar?~" He look at the gunman frozen about that day he never forget it "W...what's ab-about that day?" He getting feeling bad about Xemnas's face smirked at that day he knew it!

Xion confused look at him "What you mean that day, Lord Xemnas?"

Xemnas chuckled it "When We were rejoined it after Xigbar has very trouble at prank sometimes before he trying prank on Saix's face he put that cream painting.. Saix get pissed off when he was just woke up to destoryed his hair to making bald."

The two teenage trying hide laugh harder as cover their mouths and look at Xigbar shouted it "THAT WAS JUST BET OF PRANK FROM DEMYX TOLD ME WHEN HE WAS JUST REJOINED IT! OKAY?! LUCKY AXEL HAS ONE BEST FRIEND HE CAN CONTROL FOR MAKING SAIX CALM DOWN!"

Xemnas smirked it "I know you lied it, I did saw everything what you did it. " He growled it and yelled with horror word at the superior about something day "I know you did get trouble day when you were stolen food from Xaldin after he want to destroy your mirror about yourself"

He frozen in growled it "How dare you.. HOW DO YOU KNOW I DID ATE HIS STRAWBERRY CAKE FROM HIM?! YOU LUCKY AXEL MADE TWO STRAWBERRY CAKE! "

Xion look surprised and staring at her best friend "Wow! Axel's act like a mother so much in all years!"

Roxas nodded in surprised "Me too! Axel's pretty much like a mother for did hard work."

Axel achoo in something confused "Who talk about myself? Or did I get sick again?" He was busy in cleaned basement rooms


	3. Chapter 3

Axel walk to the kitchen rooms and cooking for make chocolate chip cookies in snack night when he wanted it for long time ago before he became a nobody 

 

He thinks something about chocolate chip cookies when he was young boy before "I remembered correct from my somebody's memories cooking I used be. I'm glad everyone is on the mission today, lucky for me on day off I have busy so much." 

 

He songs about some language to continue cooking for five minutes later after put in oven for seven minutes later, he smelled it about the chocolate chip cookie look bigger yummy before he put cookies on large plate. But, he has something wrong with his stomach after he runs to the bathroom...

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Xigbar smell it as licked his lips when he gets hungry before he get just come out from the corridor of waking "It's smell delicious~" 

 

He walk to the kitchen rooms and peek it, gasp in surprised as saw bigger chocolate chip cookies look very delicious than he thought it, he stolen two cookies from the plate as he escaped it

 

Xigbar ate it as licks his lips "Yum~ I'm sure Axel make it as he's better mother cooking than himself." He doesn't know when them peeking at the kitchen rooms after they stolen from the plate....  Just one cookies alone on the plates.

 

Axel walk to the hallway around to the kitchen rooms and smiles softly "Ahhh, better so much.. that's time for eat snacks..... HUH?!?! What's happened to 24 cookies I made it, now last one cookies?! Hmmm... I think everyone found it. But, how do they find it?"

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Roxas and Xion eating six cookies sharing in the superior's office rooms 

 

Xemnas eating two cookies and look at them "I'll let you three have day off tomorrow for not telling Axel we stolen it. Deal?"

 

Saix nodded it as licks his fingers mess chocolate "Deal. I feel like I want more cookies so much right now."

 

Roxas nodded it "I agree with him, but we don't want to let Axel know we did stolen it."

 

Xion nodded as licks her lips mess "You were right, Axel is really good at the cooking like a mother can do everything than we thought it. Hmmm.... Who is the father?"

 

Xemnas look at her as think about something in his mind "It's mean sharing with mother for relationship each for understand each, but he can teach the children can do it for learning it, Daddy has girl as he's overprotective for love, and Father has a boy for how be soldier hero and proud. "

 

Roxas and Xion look each "Like a family?"

 

Saix chuckled it "Guess so. But you're two siblings more than before, like Axel care take of you all day to becoming your mother. Call him 'Mom' you like it." 

 

Roxas and Xion nodded it as love to call Axel be Mom right now but they don't know yet


	4. Chapter 4

Few weeks later…

 

Saix getting tired for being busy hard to write paperwork hard in the office rooms when he give missions to the group went to travel world for find Heartless somewhere, but he needs to have his day off for rest of quiet place….

 

The Divine blink in confused about his mind having an idea, grinned it "That's it… " 

 

The second in commend as he walk around to the hallway for need to talk the Superior about something that, an minutes later when he went to the portal where Xemnas trying fix the moon Hearts

 

The sliver haired guy look around at the Divine as spoke in tired tones "Yes, Number VII?"

 

He grinned it as knew the Superior is very tired of his working "I think we should go talk to the members for about five days without our mission when we need to vacations for what they need to favorite world traveler."

 

"hmm I think that is good ideas for vacation traveler sharing world the members be alone or relationship. What do you need someone with you?"

 

He crossed his arms around "I think I take Number VIII with me to the Destiny Island or maybe another world."

 

Xemnas raised in his eyebrows "Axel? I do not understand why you picked Axel will with you to traveler world without the teenage Roxas and Xion need an adult member with them."

 

Saix trying to hide jealously in his body but calm down "I know, but he is my only friend I care it when he is very tired so much for being babysitting and housewife can do it hard. "

 

He nodded it "True. You are right, Saix. I'll see if I can find someone can care take of Roxas and Xion for tomorrow afternoon if we can talk to the members right now in the Gray's Area."

 

Saix nodded it after he summons the corridor of waking where they went it when Xemnas summons all member from the mission or someplace.

 

20 minutes later as the members get there in right time front of the two leadership meeting

 

Demyx whispered to his crush Xigbar about something "Hey, Xiggy. Why Xemnas summons us in here, why don't he summons us in the round room?"

 

The second members look at the dumbest members with blonde haired guy "I have no idea what they summons us for what they have planned it or not, but maybe the plan is changed." 

 

Xemnas cough in amens as look around to count of member, but one missing "Where is Axel?"

 

Larxene smirked it "Let me guess, he'll be late from the basement clean he worked it."

 

Saix glared at her as walk to the Savage Nymph and spoke in different anger tone "You have no right for refused telling him without knowing what we planned it for good news. But, right now you will have a wonderful time of babysitting for take care of Roxas and Xion be your childcare's jobs now."

 

Larxene shock in widen eyes as not believe what the Divine said that to her in her trouble for what she did it "No! I don't believe you did!"

 

Xemnas sighed it "I'm afraid that he is right. Number VIII Axel's job babysitting to care take of Roxas and Xion can learn how to do it and study homework from something, but you have a job of care take with them because they never knew it was something like that."

 

Saix nodded it as heard from the ways where Axel walked it for apologize he was late in the time, he look at the superior nodded in right time

 

The Superior cough amen as look at everyone listen to him "Alright, Everyone. He and I have talked about the plans for today or tomorrow when we have get ready for our days off…"

 

The members of Organization get happily for shouted it, but forget to listen to Xemnas

 

He sighed it "to having vacation in five days." 

 

Axel nodded it as think about something in his mind what he wants to go, or maybe he'll ask his best friend, ignoring them having excited about five days in vacation.

 

Larxene have a great bad luck for being lies because she have a job for babysitting care take of the TEENAGE 

 

Demyx have dreams come true about his crush Xigbar in vacation to make love

 

Lexaeus think about something for need quiet place to beach or maybe watch at an animal he likes it

 

Marluxia have an idea for his dream about come true about noble place he wants to see it

 

Vexen want to go to see new place he'd never heard it before when he was young before. 

 

Zexion want to see Festival when he was young boy told by someone talking about something.

 

 Xaldin like to going to find some restaurants in the world he'd like learn how to cook it

 

Luxord want to play with every game in the another world called Casino Vegas he'd never been there but his veins feel it. 

 

Xemnas nodded it as written in the list of world they need it for five days of vacation "Alright, you have five days left when you get ready for coming home in dawn at the end days. You can leave it for today in two hours right now. Have a great day and good fun."

 

 

Larxene groaned it but have a great ideas about something they'd never been there after she grabbed the teenage's hood "Come with me, kids~ I will teach you how to do it~ " 

 

Axel sweatdropped it when he was told by Saix for Larxene can take care of the kids right now, he is very worried about the kids "You really sure about that?"

 

The Divine chuckled it "I'm sure, she will learn how to do it when Roxas and Xion don't know, but I'll take you with me to the world we need to our days off of vacation."

 

The frame frowned it but nodded it "You're right. "

 

 

* * *

 

 

Review?

 


End file.
